


Toto's Arlathan

by EmberLeo



Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Filk, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spoilers, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: "If you're the Wonderful Wizard of Oz,and I'm the Wicked Witch of the West,what does that make Solas?""Toto?"- Inquisitor Ember to Inquisitor Mona Aim(In our terrible, glorious crossover fic you don't get to read yet!)"I'll get you, my pretty! And your little prog band, Toto, too!"- UncleDark------------To the tune of "Africa" with apologies to David Paich & Jeff Porcaro
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243205
Kudos: 6





	Toto's Arlathan

**Author's Note:**

> Filk is an affliction.
> 
> Incidentally, if you have a wonderfully terrible, or terribly wonderful idea for a Dragon Age filk that you'd like me to write, feel free to suggest it in the comments!
> 
> -E-

I hear the songs echo in the night  
But she hears only whispers  
of some rumors in the war room  
She won’t go down without a fight  
The glowing mark upon her hand  
Will save us all from our doom  
I talked with Wisdom in the fade  
Hoping to find some long forgotten worlds  
Or ancient memories  
She turned to me as if to say  
Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you!

_It's gonna take a lot  
to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a demon horde  
or mage could ever do  
I freed the slaves back in Arlathan  
It’s gonna take some time to fix  
the things that I have done _

The wild wolves cry out in the night  
As I grow restless longing  
for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
Sure as Mythal’s vengeance rises  
flooding my spirit with energy  
I seek to cure what's deep inside  
Sorrowed by what this world has become…

_It's gonna take a lot  
to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a magister  
or god could ever do  
I raised the veil back in Arlathan  
It’s gonna take some time to fix  
the things that I have done _

Hurry boy, she’s waiting there for you!

_It's gonna take a lot  
to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred vows  
or more could ever do  
I trapped the gods back in Arlathan  
It’s gonna take some time to fix  
the things that I have done _


End file.
